No Honor Among Thieves/Gallery
Gallery Imges Ramsaybetraysroose.jpeg|Ramsay Bolton betrays and kills his own father Roose Bolton. Medusabetrayl.jpeg|Madame Medusa betrays Snoops, indending to keep the diamond for herself. Talia Al Gul BMBB 7.png|Talia al Ghul coldly killing Heretic for disobeying her orders to leave Damian out of the conflict. Glowstrike's Defeat.png|Glowstrike incapacitated by Steeljaw as she tries to reclaim leadership following his betrayal. Janja_betrayed_by_NNe_and_Tano.png|Nne and Tano betrays Janja by pushing him to edge of cliff. Ludo_betrayed_by_Toffee.png|Toffee betrays Ludo and take leadership over his army. Cozy Glow betrays Neighsay.png|Cozy Glow betraying Chancellor Neighsay and taking control over School of Friendship. Sheep Drek.png|Chairman Drek getting turned into a sheep by Dr. Nefarious. Storm King betrays Tempest Shadow.png|The Storm King betraying Tempest, revealing he lied about restoring her horn and was only using her. Malakbetraysrevan.jpeg|Darth Malak betrays his master Darth Revan to seize control of the Sith. Discord's magic getting sucked away by Tirek S4E26.png|Tirek betraying Discord and stealing his power. Ratigan disposes of Fidget.jpg|Ratigan betraying Fidget when he suggests to lighten the load (meaning toss Olivia out) by grabbing Fidget and throwing him overboard instead. You're in Control.webm 001265809.png|Darrell Boxman revealing to Lord Boxman that he had ratted him out on Cosma for the destruction of Box More caused by Boxman Jr. before launching out of a cannon towards the sun. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9253.jpg|Rourke betraying Helga by throwing her off the blimp to lighten the load. Titan13 Brakedown killed.jpg|Bludgeon murders Breakdown to keep his splinter faction of Decepticons in line. Snoke Death.png|Supreme Leader Snoke is betrayed and murdered by Kylo Ren, who takes control of the First Order. Vbeckettbetrays.jpg|Tobias Beckett betrays Han Solo and Dryden Vos. Loveless kills and betrays McGrath.jpg|Dr. Arliss Loveless betrays and murders General Bloodbath McGrath. Krang betrays the Shredder.png|Krang betrays the Shredder, revealing he was using him to open a portal to Dimension X for the Technodrome to emerge through. Franz Sanchez eliminates Krest.png|Franz Sanchez gets angry at Milton Krest because he thinks Krest stole the $5 million from him and stored it in the decompression chamber so that he could pay and reward somebody to kill Sanchez. Furiously angry, Franz had no choice but to throw Krest into the decompression chamber and eliminate him. Preed betrays Korso.png|Preed betrays Korso, just to save his own hide from the Drej. Lord Business abandons Bad Cop.png|Lord Business decides to leave Bad Cop to be killed by Skeletrons. Long Feng submits.png|Azula having the Dai Li turn against Long Feng. Merlock no longer needs Dijon.png|Merlock the Magician orders Gene the Genie to transform Dijon the Thief into a pig since he no longer needs Dijon anymore. Thrax on his own.jpg|Thrax killing his remaining henchmen after they suggested to lay low until they are ready to kill Frank. Joker kills Bob.png|The Joker shoots and kills Bob the goon in the chest since he no longer needs him right after Batman took his Parade balloons that has Joker venom into the sky. Videos Licence to Kill (7 10) Movie CLIP - High Pressure (1989) HD The Storm King Betrays Tempest My Little Pony The Movie Full HD TMNT Out of The Shadow (Krang Betrayed Shredder) Kylo kills Supreme Leader Snoke - The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene Batman - Batwing vs Joker's Big Gun|The Joker shoots and kills Bob the goon in the chest since he no longer needs him right after Batman took his Parade balloons that has Joker venom into the sky. Category:Galleries